


This is the greater good.

by Wuffbert



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Downworlders, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual relationship, M/M, No shame, Not much plot, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, True Love, Warlocks, Wedding, but more than usual, half book half TV show, not just porn, progressive smut, soul mates, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood had agreed to marry for the sake of his families name, but this wasn't what would make him happy. Will making the worse choice of his life stop him from going after the person who can make him happy? This is the story of how the Lightwood children allowed Magnus Bane to crash a wedding to make their brother happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The episode of Shadowhunters with the wedding hasn't been aired yet however I am hoping that it goes somewhat like this. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't often have time to write so when I do it's all or nothing.

Magnus Bane had been alive long enough to understand what heartache felt like and through his years of experience it had never got easier to deal with. Thinking that he could avoid it the High Warlock of Brooklyn had shut himself away from all romantic involvements. He thought that he had known better than to give away his emotions to be played with like a child’s toy, but circumstances proved that he hadn’t been so wise. The news that Alec Lightwood was engaged tore something in Magnus that he would never admit to any other living, or living dead, being as he ought to know better than to put his love in the young Shadowhunter; it wasn’t something that he was ever planning on doing. Seeing the boy that day in the club, the way his eyes broke through the darkness and the electricity that sparked through them both when they both made contact for the first time was something that he had rarely felt before and a feeling he would never forget. 

Even though Alec had taken the situation into his own hands everything around him seemed to out of control, not only did he not really want to go through with this but he knew if he called it off then their family would take a hit that would be devastating for their reputation. Since the moment he had opened his eyes on that morning, the morning he was to marry Lydia Branwell, he had to keep telling himself that this was the right thing to do. He was putting his family first, doing what was right despite the fact that he felt as if he was waking up on the morning of his execution. Alec hadn’t been one for really thinking about marriage before however he was certain that people shouldn’t feel this much dread on their wedding day. Jace was the only person that Alec ever believed that he loved however the thought of a wedding never did cross his mind. Shadowhunters had a nasty habit of dying young therefore thinking toward the future was only something that Alec believed in if it was in the terms on making an attack plan but despite this he knew that going through with the marriage would put an end to the unknown future that would have been waiting for him. Thoughts of the one person who made him consider this were pushed to the darkest part of his mind however Magnus Bane always had his way of shining through. Everything was different when he was with Magnus; he was different when he was with Magnus. The thought of the warlock tugged at Alec’s heart however he wasn’t allowed long enough to reflect in his pain before Izzy came bursting through his bedroom door. 

Isabelle, despite being one of the people who resented this marriage more than Alec, was always excited to put on a good show. Alec hadn’t taken any notice of the time as he lay in a cocoon of his own self-loathing however by the shriek of disbelief that his little sister produced he knew that he probably overslept, if you could call what he had done for the past two days actually sleeping. Before words could leave his mouth the bedsheets were being ripped from him and the curtains being pushed open to allow the harsh sunlight to assault Alec’s eyes. It seemed that Isabelle had already dressed but he wasn’t really listening to what she was saying as he sat up, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes with a sigh. All for the greater good. Izzy, hating to be ignored, paused for a moment and turned to her older brother as he stood and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Reassurance was something that he needed right now however he knew that Izzy was reassuring him that he could back out of this instead of go through with, which is what he didn’t need. Putting on his most convincing smile Alec apologised for sleeping in and promised his sister that he’d be out in fifteen minutes tops. He knew that she wasn’t convinced; the tight hug before she exited his room was a clear enough indication of this however she did leave him to get changed. All for the greater good. 

Magnus never even considered attending the wedding until that morning; he hadn’t slept so the hours of restlessness had worn him down. The warlock hadn’t lied when he had told Alec that he had unlocked something inside of him and unfortunately that seemed to mean nothing. It was practically comic of him to feel betrayed by the engagement, he hadn’t known Alec for long and it wasn’t like he had ever shared much of an intimate moment with the boy but Magnus felt as if a lead weight had been attached to his heart. Sitting with Chairman Meow on his lap, the cat’s company helped Magnus not feel so alone as he listened to the silence of his apartment, the echoes of all the parties he had thrown had scarred the place, scuffs that couldn’t be removed without magic and the lingering memories. The silence was broken by the ringing of his phone and a part of him longed for it to be Alec however confusion just fogged his mind when he saw Isabelle’s name flash up.   
“Isabelle, darling, how can I help you.” Magnus greeted with his usual flourish, masking all pain and disappointment from his voice. Something didn’t sound right from her end; she lacked the usual spark that shone from every aspect of her personality.  
“Magnus don’t let him do this.” She almost begged, it was unusual to hear such vulnerability in her voice, he knew how she cared for her older sibling however he would have never thought that she would have done this far. “He is miserable, it’s written all over his face.” She added, obviously trying to press Magnus into saying or doing something.  
“Ah, I this is something that I don’t think I can help you with, your brother is old enough to make his own choices and that is what he has done.” It pained him somewhat to be reasonable with this, but nothing that he stated was a lie.   
“My brother is a moron who thinks that ruining his life is going to be for the better, he doesn’t want this, he wants you.” Something in her tone cut through the line like ice and he was sure that she was glaring at whoever, or whatever was closest to her in that moment. Magnus didn’t have the right to do anything about this situation however the pain in Isabelle’s voice was almost enough for him to physically break his way into the institute.   
“He made his choice Isabelle, and that choice didn’t include me, he’s doing what he thinks will save his family.” Hearing how pained Alec was about this whole situation was much worse than he ever thought it would, surely he had to do something about it. It wasn’t his place. However the response he gave wasn’t what she wanted to hear and the anger flaring up in the woman was blindingly obvious.   
“Do not give me that shit!” Her voice was raised enough that someone outside could have heard her, not like she cared in that moment because he opinion on the wedding was very obvious to everyone that knew her. “You’re the only person who can break him out of this madness and I swear to go, High Warlock or not, if you get yourself down here today I will come over and get you myself.” The threat she had made was very real and she was sure that she could get both Jace and Clary to help back her up on this if she had to sneak out.   
Magnus knew better than to cross Isabelle Lightwood, it was a quality that he liked in the young Shadowhunter. Finding someone with so much spark was hard in the modern age. Hesitating for a moment he could physically hear Izzy become more and more agitated as he thought over the situation. Finally, when he thought that she was going to shout at him again he agreed to be there, not setting a time as he hung up before he could change his mind. Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he doing this to Alec? If this went badly then Isabelle was going to owe him and his price was at least diamond standard. 

The darkness of his hair stood out harshly against the white suit, Alec cursed Izzy under his breath for ‘going against tradition.’ Traditionally Alec would have worn darker clothing for the ceremony and Lydia would have worn gold however there was nothing traditional about this wedding, not in Alec’s eyes. It was only until Jace had knocked and let himself in that everything really hit Alec. The taste of bile rose from his throat and he must have physically paled because his paribati then held him by the elbow, concerned as if Alec were about to black out. That would have probably made him feel better. It wasn’t long before the nausea had passed and Jace had let go of him, it was nice to have him back at his side again, their paribati bond had been weakened severely but they could still feel it within one another. He knew that the weakening was of his own doing however too much pride resided in Alec for him to admit it.   
“You don’t have to do this.” Jace told him, his gold eyes searching Alec’s for any hint that he was actually going to listen to his brother. He wished he could believe in what Jace was saying but there didn’t seem to be any other option at this point. Kidnapping maybe or leaping from his bedroom window but something told him that Jace wouldn’t allow that to happen.   
“I do have to do this, you don’t understand, I gave Lydia my word.” He was trying to convince the both of them at this point. It was for the greater good. If he had spoken that aloud he thought that Jace might actually punch him. The mention of his finance and the whole ordeal was getting both Jace and Izzy worked up, and he could see why, he would be exactly the same if it was either of them in this situation however he had to be the big brother. This was for the greater good.   
“You’re doing this to ‘protect’ us and the only way you can do that is if you’re happy, not if you’re selling away the rest of your life!” The hardness in Jace’s expression spoke wonders for how much he was actually hold back and Alec thought that a kick-in might be the wakeup call that he needed. Before either boy could say another word Maryse Lightwood came striding through the door, followed by and apprehensive Isabelle.  
“Everyone is waiting for you!” His mother declared, she was the only one out of the four people in that room who thought this was going along for the right reasons. Even if she found out the truth, that Alec never wanted this, it wouldn’t matter to her. This is what was going to save their name and what was going to make the Lightwood’s respected again. It was for the greater good. It then stuck Alec that the words in his mind, the ones repeating themselves over and over again weren’t his at all, they were his mothers. 

Flashing his sibling’s a look of desperation they watched helpless as Alec was grasped by the shoulders and lead out of the room. His mother was fiddling with his hair as they walked through the institute and to the sanctuary, a place where both Shadowhunters and Downworlders could be together. It was almost recognizable. If it had been done up for anyone other than Alec he would have appreciated how beautiful it looked all dressed in gold and white. Lines of Shadowhunters sat chatting happily to one another, the majority of them Alec didn’t even recognise which just made him feel more nauseated. Izzy had to stay behind as they went through the doors as she had to wait for Lydia however she didn’t let her brother go without hugging him so tight that he thought that a rib might crack. He needed it. Jace lead him up to the altar at the front of the venue, his eyes watching him carefully however his attention wavered slightly when the glow of orange hair came through the door. Clary and Simon, both looking as concerned as Jace and Isabelle approached quietly and took their seats near the front. For once he was pleased to see Clary, she might have caused them so much trouble that it was probably her fault he was up here but she was a signal of change, for all of them. Naturally she was watching Jace and barely heard anything that Simon was saying to her however she did shoot Alec sympathetic looks as if to tell him that he didn’t have to go through with this. He was starting to believe them.

Magnus was able to get to the Sanctuary in a time that even surprised himself, he hadn’t had the time to make himself look knock out but he wasn’t unpresentable. Straightening the purple suit that he had thrown on the warlock entered the building with no suspicion. His and the Lightwood’s acquaintance went back many years and he had a reputation for liking a party therefore not many eyebrows were raised at his presence. Those who knew of him might have been surprise about the lack of glitter in his hair but what was he going to do in such short notice. It wasn’t until he got to the mouth of the venue that he actually saw people who were the most likely to react to his being here. Before he could get his eyes on Alec a Shadowhunter that he barely recognized grasped his attention, stating how nice it was to see him and asking numerous questions about his wellbeing but the Magnus didn’t have time for the man’s interrogation. Apologising politely, his cat eyes shined a brilliant gold as he moved to the side of the room. Here he could see Alec, standing in his white tux; the colour brought out the inkiness of his hair and the brilliance of the blue in his eyes. His eyes were what first drew Magnus to the Shadowhunter but now he was drawn to him with every fibre of his being. 

Simon must have noticed him standing there because the next thing he knew Clary was beside him, one of her cool hands on his arm as if to get his attention. Magnus was transfixed on Alec for a moment, he was paler than normal, as if he was about to be sick or black out and for a moment he was grateful that Jace was stood behind him. Both men were in quiet conversation although as Clary moved, Jace’s eyes moved with her and with spotting the Warlock he physically tensed. Clary was saying something; she was quiet and sweet but Magnus didn’t hear her. Jace tensed and Alec flicked his gaze over his brother inquisitively before following his gaze. It was as if time had stopped. Jace was saying something to Alec as Clary was saying something to Magnus however neither man heard what was being said to them. Simon, as ever, looked confused as to what was going on therefore had gotten up to go and find Isabelle. Heel’s hitting the hard floor was the obvious sign that she had just burst into the room, her cheeks flushed slightly as she flicked her gaze from both of the men, to the guests and then to whatever was happening behind her.   
If Alec hadn’t been tense before, feeling Jace’s body language change definitely made him feel much worse. Glancing around at his paribati he noticed that he was watching something, if it had been Clary then his expression would have been so hard, unless someone was trying to make a move on her, he thought. Turning to follow the other boy’s gaze his heart stopped for a moment and he felt the room spin slightly. Jace was there, keeping him upright so that nobody else would notice that something was wrong. The chatter in the room became white nose as Alec’s blue eyes found Magnus’ cat eyes; they were the kind of feature that would stand out for miles. Jace was saying something, trying to get Alec to look at him and he was vaguely aware of Izzy racing into the room, a look of disbelief written across her expression which was mixed in with pride? Why was he here? A pain tightened across Alec’s chest as he remembered to take a breath and he shook off Jace’s grip, unable to understand what was being said to him, as he stepped down from where he had been told to wait the look of panic crossed across his sibling’s faces but he ignored that. Questions were being fired in his direction from what sounded like his mother but it made no difference. For the greater good. 

There was some kind of commotion going on near the back of the room as Izzy roped Simon into helping her stop the bridal party from entering the venue. This was a blur now and all Alec could see was Magnus. Some part of him noticed that Jace had followed him half the way down but wasn’t making any move to stop him from going to the Warlock. Clary had moved too, leaving Magnus alone as she went to aid Isabelle in what she was doing. The guests had started to become concerned with what was happening however they were only drawing attention to the back of the room and not to where Alec down stood in front of Magnus. Neither of them had words to say. Magnus couldn’t explain why he was there and Alec had never been able to express his emotions through words. In the middle of the chaos Alec lent down, his inexperienced lips ghosting against Magnus’ as if he was asking permission however Magnus simply angled his face and they were kissing. This is how people should feel on days like this. The butterflies and theoretical fireworks that were exploding behind Alec’s eyes as his confidence grew and his hand came up to cup the Warlock’s jaw, their kissed evolving from one that was tentative to one that was desperate, hurt, relieved. Every emotion that had been bottle up inside both men were pouring out and Magnus’ hands had found Alec’s waist and was pulling their bodies closer together. This moment here was perfection. This was the greater good.


	2. You're what I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the heat is turned up to the max.

Noise burst into Alec’s attention for the first time since he had laid eyes on Magnus and as the two drew away from one another, keeping their bodies close. The eyes that were on the two men weren’t something that could be ignored. Lydia had obviously had seen through whatever Izzy was doing and had pushed herself into the room, she looked beautiful, Alec thought, but not for him. Maryse’s expression was the one that hurt him the most, the way she looked at him was as if he had just betrayed her and everything that she believed him. This probably wasn’t far from the truth. The went to move forward but Clary had instinctively pushed Simon in her way, making them both curse and stumble leaving Jace to take a hold of both Magnus and Alec by the elbows, stirring them out of the room. Izzy’s glare was enough to stop anyone from objecting to their departure. As she turned to follow behind her brother’s it was a surprise that she didn’t slap the outraged expression that was written all over Lydia’s face but the would be the same as kicking someone while they were down. Once Simon had gotten to his feet and was glaring at Clary, they both apologised and quickly followed the party out of the door. Shock factor was working in their favour here as the guests were too stunned to even think about following the group, hushed mummers flooded through the crowd of people, none of which were important enough to Alec to listen to. 

Magnus knew that Isabelle hadn’t wanted Alec to marry Lydia however he wasn’t prepared for how far she was going to go with to stop it, the group effort seemed perfectly planned out and they hadn’t had time to breathe as they were herded into one of the many spare rooms that the institute had to offer. With his head spinning Magnus dropped down on the bed and watched as Alec squeezed Isabelle into a tight hug, followed by Jace, who had said something to him but the Warlock thought it too invasive to try and listen into. The relief that had dropped off of Alec must have been immense as he even exchanged a small hug with Clary. Alec had said something in a low tone so that Magnus couldn’t hear him however the group nodded their head in response and allowed the taller boy to shut to door. 

It took Alec a moment before turn around but he didn’t regret it when he did. The Shadowhunter suddenly became aware of how idiotic he looked compared to Magnus, who was dressed impeccably as always however something was different about him. The way he was watching Alec and his bare face, it opened up a vulnerability that he had never seen in the warlock and for once he felt like the confident one. Finally he was able to make peace with the fact that here, right now, was his greater good. Striding across the room Bane rose just as the two of them met and locked lips. The kiss was needy, clumsy but everything that they needed from each other. Alec’s strong hands were in Magnus’ hair, left over glitter dusting over the Warlock’s shoulders as it would usually do if there was more in it. Bane seemed to whine slightly, cursing Shadowhunter’s in a soft gasp as he cupped Alec’s sculpted face. Their kiss was bruising and some might complain with too much teeth, leaving both men breathless as the parted, their chests heaving. The distance between them, though so little, was still too great, they needed each other too much for them to even deny. As Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek as smile danced across the taller man’s lips and a weight lifted from both of their shoulders. Alec hadn’t been able to find the energy to smile in weeks but now he had realized that his cause to smile had been missing the whole time. 

With dishevelled hair, kiss swollen lips and a smile like that it was a wonder how Magnus was able to control himself in the slightest. Going into this he had feared the worst that this trip would have only opened up the man to have his heart stamped on again however his had wisdom yet again failed him. You can never predict human nature. That was what was certain in his mind, the mortality, vulnerability and pure joy that humans showed were what made them beautiful however he had never seen someone as beautiful as Alec Lightwood before. They should have talked, thought over what they were doing however that would have ruined the perfect moment that they were sharing. Magnus would have never done anything that Alec hadn’t have wanted too so when the taller man shrugged off his suit jacket the Warlock couldn’t help but drink in the sight of him. Through the shirt he could see the dark markings of the runes, permanently marking Alec’s lean body, his hands itched to touch but he restrained. This was Alec’s day. Bane did allow himself the pleasure of stealing other kiss from Alec though, allowing the Shadowhunter to peel off the purple suit jacket and drop it carelessly on the floor. 

Uncertainty was an emotion that Alec had become used to over the past couple of weeks however it was now complete erased from his system, this is what he wanted. Magnus was what he wanted. He sensed the other man’s hesitation, he probably knew that Alec was a virgin, and there wasn’t any chance that Magnus was so the concern was understandable. They still had too much distance between them, too many layers of clothes even though he could see Magnus’ body ripple slightly under the sheer shirt he was wearing. Desperation was evident in both of their gazes however neither of them made a move.   
“I need you.” Alec was the one who spoke, the declaration somewhat surprising them both. He was never good at being clear with his emotions after so many years of having to hide them. It felt unbelievably good to let someone else know what he needed. For the first time in his life he was able to be honest to someone about who he was and what he wanted.   
“You’ve got me.” Was all Magnus replied, normally he would have put more flourish into his comments however this was too precious of a moment to be cocky in. Feeling unwanted for a time was something that he never wanted to experience again. Raising his hands to Alec’s chest, he felt the muscles tense under his touch, causing him to glance up at the Shadowhunter’s face. Blue eyes were watching him intensely however there was no hesitation there so Magnus slowly started to unbutton Alec’s shirt. Things were moving too slow. Normally Alec would have wanted to indulge in this moment however it still felt as if it could be all ripped out from beneath him at any moment. Once the buttons had been dealt with he shrugged off his shirt and toed off his shoes, sliding him out of the way before he then went to work on Magnus. The sheer shirt didn’t take long to discard of and the Warlock was now getting the pace that Alec had set, discarding of shoes, belts, trousers. 

Desperation was back in Alec’s touch, Magnus could feel the other man’s anxiety about this being over before it started so he was determined to give Alec what he needed. Scorching kisses were shared and finally their burning skin slid together, fitting as perfectly as if they were made for one another. Alec lay on his back; his hands tangled the Warlock’s brown hair as Magnus kissed down his body, that sinful tongue of his tracing the sensitive runes down his body and back up again. Breathing hard, their faces were close enough for them to be breathing the same air but they weren’t quite kissing yet.   
“Are you sure about this.” Magnus asked his voice soft but thick with lust. Being pressed together like that had made both men so hard that it wasn’t possible to ignore, every nerve in Alec’s body ached for Magnus now and all he was able to manage was a nod before that tongue was back on his body. A shudder of pleasure shook through the younger man as he tipped his head back slightly, his body arching into Magnus’ touch. The things that this man could do and this wasn’t even the start of it. That was then Alec felt a head over his boxers as Magnus’ mouth ghosted over his erection. In the next breath both men were completely naked and Magnus’ has settled himself between Alec’s legs. This caused a flush to head up across the Shadowhunter’s face however the sweet kiss to the thigh settle any nerves that Alec had before pure bliss came bursting into his mind. If he had cared he would have been scared of people hearing the unholy sound that escaped the younger man’s lips but he had finally allowed himself not to care. Despite the fact the wedding never happened, this was his wedding night and if any time was perfect enough for this then this was the day. The sensation of Magnus trailing his tongue up the length of Alec’s shaft, then around the head, gently passing over the slit was all new to Alec and was making him see starts. The Warlock grinned slightly as he licked up the pre-cum that had leaked from Alec’s tip before he head took the whole shaft into his mouth. Hearing the sound that Alec rewarded him with was enough for his own erection to throb painfully against his stomach, begging for attention that he was denying himself. Neither of them was under the illusion that this was going to last long but they were savouring every moment that they could as the fear of them never being able to do this again would be very real once people found them. 

Consequences of this day were the furthest thing from both of their minds as Magnus let himself off of Alec’s cock, taking a gasp of air as he dripped his head lower, the whimpers that Alec was letting out could have drove him insane. Hesitating for a moment Magnus crawled back up the Shadowhunter’s hard body, peppering kisses up his neck, jaw and then to his lips. They lay together for a moment, kissing sweetly before Alec whined, rutting slightly against Bane’s leg, he was getting impatient as was Magnus. Looking down at the younger boy with his gleaming cat eyes, which were shinning brighter than Alec had ever seen before, Alec knew what he was asking and he nodded again, lightly cupping the Warlock’s face as they shared another tender kiss. Sliding back down his body, both men worked together as they propped Alec’s hips up slightly, making sure he was comfortable. Being as ‘magical’ as Magnus was he was able to snap his fingers and produce a condom and some well needed lubricant.   
“This is going to be uncomfortable.” He warned Alec with a look of pure concern dancing across his features as he lubricated Alec’s soft entrance as well as his own elegant fingers. There was no way he wasn’t going to do this. The never wanted to hurt Alec and it was going to start with sex. Slowly he teased Alec’s hole as started to slide a finger inside the other man, letting him adjust to the new sensation.  
“Relax, relax.” He kept whispering sweetly, leaning up to pepper more kisses down onto Alec’s face as he started to move his finger gently. As soon as he felt the other man relax he added another finger, scissoring him open, only becoming more confident with his movements when Alec’s breath became laced with small moans. He added a third finger and felt Alec’s body arch beneath him as his fingers moved, hitting the sweet bundle of nerves that made the younger man see starts. Alec was whimpering the Warlock’s name, begging for more, his words coming out breathless and barely audible. The whimpering became louder as Magnus removed his fingers and slid on the condom, using his free hand to caress the hair away from Alec’s face. Both of their bodies had a sheen of sweat to them, not that they cared and the room was thick with lust and desperation. Watching Alec’s face as he pushed himself slowing inside of Alec was something that Magnus would never be able to stop thinking about. The pure beauty was something he was in awe of. The Warlock was a gentle as he could possibly be, bottoming out and allowing the Shadowhunter to adjust to what was happening. Alec rutted against him slightly, whimpering out small pleas for Magnus to move, to which Magnus complied. Leaning down he was able to absorb most of Alec’s cries of pleasure as they kissed, their mouths sliding helplessly against one another as the sound of skin slapping skin echoed from the room. They were right in thinking that it wouldn’t last too long, suddenly the new sensation, the relief of not making the worst choice of his life and being with the person that was actually going to allow him to be happy came scorching through Alec as he cried out Magnus’ name. His arms were wrapped tightly around the Warlock’s body, his hands tangled in his hair as he came, his whole body shuddering and tightening as the orgasm pulsed through him. Magnus whimpered Alec’s name in a way that Alec never thought he would ever hear before, it was singing to him, like Magnus had cried out in only a language that Alec could understand. 

They both lay together for a moment, a mess of sweat and tangled limbs, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings before Magnus actually realised that he had to remove himself from the Shadowhunter. Tensing slightly as Alec winced, Magnus pulled out and quickly discarded of the used condom in a bin that he hoped nobody would ever look in. the contrast of how sick Alec had looked earlier to how he glowed now was striking, the emotions realised finally for the younger boy had certainly done him a world of good. Nobody people would be searching for them both as Magnus lay back down with Alec, the both slotting together perfectly, but everything that had been able to get go of today would have enough to tire many of men. They watched one another in silence for a while, basking in their body heat and the perfect silence and neither of them really knew when they had fallen asleep, in each other’s arms. But they had. What they did know was that they were the greater good. They were the best thing for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry for any mistakes, it was late.


End file.
